Make It Sweet, Make It Spicy
by Skylo
Summary: Tamaki has his own reasons for resenting the twins. SLASH!


Make It Sweet, Make It Spicy...

WARNING: May contain offensive materials. So if you're allergic to partially non-consensual sex, slight violence, yaoi, incest, twincest, threesomes, sweets, taboo, strawberry milkshakes, or anything delicious like that, feel free to go screw yourself ;D

SUMMARY: Tamaki has his own reasons for resenting the twins. SLASH!

PAIRINGS: TamakixHikaruxKaoru, HikaruxKaoru, and TamakixKaoru if you squint.

DISCLAIMER: So I finally decided to start sticking these in my fanfiction, though everyone knows that if I DID own Ouran High School Host Club, the twins would actually be in love, there would be hot twincest orgies all around, Hani and Mori would make their relationship a bit more obvious, Kyoya would've fallen for Tamaki, and Haruhi and I would be together...plus a multitude of random experimental pairings along the way...because I'm a shameless pervert XD So yea, just to clarify, the characters represented in this story are not mine, because if I did own this show, trust me, you'd know

A/N: In case anyone is making mental pictures while they're reading this, I want to remind you all that this story is set when the twins are still in middle school. They have that adorable bowl-shaped haircut that I love so much :3 Jsyk. Enjoy!

KEY: Italics ~thoughts  
8== D ~page break

8== D

It was all so wierd. The twins Tamaki had invited into his club, the ones that were distant and didn't really like people...invited him over for lunch? Tamaki should've been more suspicious...But every time he thought about it too much a little voice in his head would remind him that he was a saint, and that this was just their way of thanking him. Being conceited was really the only thing that kept him going.

8== D

Tamaki arrived at the Hitachiin estate promptly at noon, dressed casually and carrying a small box. The twins were waiting for him in the dining hall. A rather fancy (and delicious) lunch had already been set out for them. Tamaki greeted them cheerfully, handing them the box. The brothers opened said box to find two slivers of what Tamaki had dubbed "the greatest cake in the world" (i.e. he made it himself.)  
Tamaki seated himself in the chair as close to the twins as possible. He expected them to object, but instead they both flashed him identical smiles and began eating. Tamaki returned the smile before eagerly digging into his food.  
"Wow, this is great!" Tamaki exclaimed between bites. "Does all the Japanese food taste like this?" he asked, eyes twinkling enthusiastically.  
Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged annoyed glances.  
_So he's one of those._  
"Only the expensive food." Hikaru replied, rolling his eyes.  
Unsurprisingly, Tamaki didn't notice.  
"Hey can I ask you guys something?"  
They both rested their cheeks in their palms and replied, "sure."  
"I just noticed that your voices sound different. It's usually impossible to tell, but sometimes I catch it. Why is that? I thought twins were supposed to have the same voices."  
Hikaru smirked. "That's just because Kaoru does a lot of screaming."  
"Hikaruuuu, I do not!" Kaoru whined.  
Tamaki jumped out of his chair and pointed at Kaoru.  
"See? Did you hear it?"  
Hikaru laughed, while Kaoru huffed childishly and crossed his arms.  
Tamaki sat down again and thought for a minute.  
"Kaoru screams a lot because you guys fight a lot, don't you?" He asked, tipping his head to the side.  
Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances.  
_Is he really that stupid?_  
But they both managed to smile back at him.  
"Sure."

8== D

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru continued eating their lunch for a while when the butler came in.  
"Excuse me, young masters," he said, bowing respectfully, "but I do believe you requested a dessert? What would you like this afternoon?"  
The twins turned to each other and smirked.  
"Oh don't bother with that. We already have a dessert." Hikaru said, smiling mischievously. Tamaki's eyes lit up from across the room as he heard this. He eagerly got up and opened the box he'd given the twins earlier, attempting to force-feed some cake to Kaoru. Hikaru narrowed his eyes and indicated Tamaki with a tilt of his head.  
"We have all we need. Please be sure to tell the other servants that they have the day off."  
The butler nodded sagely. He'd seen this situation play out with the twins quite a few times. He knew the drill.  
"Very good, sir." the butler replied, bowing. As soon as he disappeared out of the doorway, Hikaru pressed himself up against the door. It slammed shut, and Tamaki looked up from his assault on Kaoru to stare at him.  
The blonde blinked.  
"What are you doing? Come over here and have some cake!"  
Hikaru reached behind his back and slowly turned the lock. It clicked loudly into place. Tamaki tilted his head, looking confused.  
"H-Hey, why'd you lock the door?"  
"Quite a titillating one, isn't he?" Hikaru asked.  
"Oh, yes. Such an interesting playmate..." Kaoru answered, a little too close for comfort. He hadn't even realized that Kaoru had walked around to stand behind him.  
Tamaki's eyes widened as he felt Kaoru's lips brush his ear.  
_Something is wrong..._  
"Look, Kaoru. He's scared."  
"That's so cute."  
Tamaki leaned forward in his chair, away from Kaoru.  
"What are you talking about? And what does 'titillating' mean?"  
Kaoru joined his brother in front of Tamaki and they both laughed, sending a shiver of fear down his spine.  
"Why would we tell you that? If you don't already know then you really _are_ a dumbass."  
"But hey, he already has charming good looks, it not like he needs a brain too." Kaoru finished, smiling deviously. "Just the way we like it, right?"  
"Yes."  
And finally, it all clicked.  
"W-Wait, what?..You don't understand-"  
"What's there to understand?" Hikaru asked as he neared the blonde.  
"You're our new toy." Kaoru purred, eyes flashing.  
"N-No! What are you talking about? Let me out of here!"  
He stood up, prepared to run. They twins looked like a couple of hungry cats that were ready to pounce.  
"I'm afraid we can't do that." Kaoru responded harshly.  
"We have you right where we want you." Hikaru finished, licking his lips. The twins now stood mere centimeters from Tamaki's face. The blonde had his hands gripping the table behind him, and he was leaning as far away from the Hitachiin brothers as he could.  
"What?!"  
He braced himself to push past the twins. But just as he was about to run, Tamaki found two sets of hands pushing him back onto the table. He sent plates and cups and food crashing to the floor. There was food clinging to his shirt and skin, and he suddenly realized that all of them were sweets.  
_How did I not notice that?! The butler asked them what they wanted for dessert even though it was already on the table!_  
His mind whirled, and his heart pounded in his ears. It felt like time had slowed down.  
Hikaru was straddling him in an instant, his eyes shone like golden fire. Kaoru was on the other side of the table, and he had Tamaki's wrists pinned above his head. He looked down at Tamaki, and the blonde had to turn his head. It was some kind of nightmare.  
_This can't be happening this can't be happening-_  
His racing thoughts were immediately cut off as Hikaru grabbed his chin and forced Tamaki to face him.  
"Come on, Tamaki." Kaoru said his name like the girls back at the host club did. "It'll be fun."  
The blonde boy felt color rush to his cheeks at those words.  
Tamaki squeezed his eyes shut and flinched as Hikaru tucked a lock of golden hair behind his ear.  
Both twins paused, a bit surprised at how frightened he was.  
But they'd waited too long to have their fun spoiled.  
Hikaru looked into Tamaki's eyes determinedly, placed both hands on the table either side of the boy, and bent down. The kiss was short, but it sent Tamaki's heart pounding like crazy. Hikaru pulled back to look into the boy's blue eyes, and there he saw a strange mixture of thoughts and emotions. The twins knew that Tamaki had no idea what to think, and that made him easy prey. He leaned forward and kissed him again, and this time it was longer, and tainted with lust. To his satisfaction, Tamaki's breathing became erratic after that, and his cheeks flushed pink. He was all theirs.  
Hikaru looked up and gave Kaoru the OK.  
His twin nodded back.  
Both Hitachiin brothers were kissing him now.  
_This isn't how I pictured my first kiss being! They'll pay for this!_ But even as he thought this, he knew he was secretly enjoying it. Still, he resisted. Tamaki knew it was useless to fight them, but he tried anyway. He bit down on the tongues in his mouth as hard as he could. But Tamaki, being the idiot he was, forgot to move his own, so he wound up biting his tongue too.  
The twins made a muffled noise and Tamaki cried out. Tamaki felt tears in his eyes. But the twins didn't stop.  
_They __**liked**__ it!_  
He felt blood in his mouth, and he knew that some of it was not his own. Still they didn't stop.  
_They're masochist!_  
Finally, the kiss ended. The Hitachiin brothers were panting. Tamaki knew the blush he had before had already spread all across his face. His breathing was so heavy he felt lightheaded. Blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth. Hikaru and Kaoru bent down to lick it off his face, and he didn't even have enough breath to object.  
Hikaru began unbuttoning Tamaki's shirt. The blonde boy struggled.  
"Get off of me!" he demanded. He wasn't about to let this go any further.  
"Why?" Kaoru whined.  
Hikaru mocked a hurt look. "But weren't you having fun?"  
"Why would you wanna stop?"  
"Doesn't it feel good?" Hikaru purred, grinding their hips together.  
Tamaki let out a cry. He bit down on his lip.  
_Dammit._  
He couldn't control himself! The desperation on his face gave him away.  
"No." he managed to choke out.  
"No? Then does this?" Kaoru leaned over him and began sucking his nipple.  
Tamaki tried to restrain himself, but a tiny noise escaped his lips.  
Hikaru began to grind down on him again, letting out a long, delicious moan. Tamaki couldn't stop himself. He responded.  
Hikaru paused, an evil grin spreading on his face.  
"Kaoru."  
Kaoru looked up from what he was doing.  
"He's ready." he said in a lascivious manner.  
"Aww but we didn't even get to eat dessert!" Kaoru complained.  
A sly look came to Hikaru's eyes.  
"It doesn't mean we can't eat our dessert."  
Before he even knew what was happening, the twins had stripped him down completely. As they were removing their own clothes, Tamaki felt cold realization settle in his stomach, and it was so heavy he didn't even bother to try and get up.  
_I'm about to lose my virginity._  
The twins were now completely naked. They both clambered up on the table and looked him over hungrily. To his surprise, they each picked up a dessert from the table. Sticking his finger in a piece of cheesecake, Kaoru leaned over and began smearing it on Tamaki's face.  
"W-What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Cheesecake is delicious." Kaoru said simply. Tamaki looked over at Hikaru and noticed him taking a piece of chocolate cake in his hand.  
"I _love_ chocolate." he purred, rubbing it on the other side of his face.  
_These two are freaks!_ Tamaki thought incredulously.  
But in actuality, the whole thing had been set up by the twins, down to the last detail. This was just another part of their plan unfolding.  
He watched as the twins took dessert after dessert and coated his body with them, each expressing their appreciation for their chosen sweet before smearing it on Tamaki.  
They saved his erection for last, and to decorate it they chose something that they both claimed to be the most delicious. It was the cake that Tamaki had brought. Tamaki winced as they rubbed it on his throbbing cock, biting down on his bottom lip and letting out a small whine.  
They both stood and gave him a sly smile, admiring their handiwork.  
"He looks so tasty." Hikaru commented.  
Tamaki propped himself up on his elbows to look at them, his face flushing a darker shade of red.  
"He's making me hungry." Kaoru whined.  
Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.  
"He is?" he asked, looking at him with pity. Kaoru nodded tearfully.  
"I'll feed you." he told him, wiping a tear away from his twin's cheek caringly.  
Hikaru turned and grabbed the piece of cake they had used on Tamaki's dick and moved to give Kaoru a bite. Kaoru turned his head away, blushing.  
"But..that's been on Tamaki's-"  
"So?" Hikaru replied. He took a small bite of it and placed a hand on Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru looked at him again, eyes still sparkling with tears, and threw his arms around his twin's neck. They kissed passionately, fighting for the chocolatey morsel. Even given his current circumstance, Tamaki couldn't help but admire them. Their pale bodies were pressed together, slender frames fitting nicely. Their cheeks were tinted pink, and Kaoru's eyelashes glimmered with tears. The afternoon sunlight shined off their flawless skin, which had bits of sweets stuck to it from sitting on the table.  
Hikaru pulled his brother closer, tasting the moan that escaped his twin as their erections grinded together.  
"That..was..delicious." Kaoru panted when they finally broke apart.  
"Yes. But dessert isn't finished yet." Hikaru replied, turning his attention back to Tamaki. Kaoru did the same. Tamaki blinked dazedly.  
"W-What are you gonna do to me?"  
The twins crawled back onto the table, Hikaru to his left, and Kaoru to his right.  
"You haven't figured it out yet?" Hikaru asked slyly.  
"Don't worry, we promise it won't hurt..." Kaoru purred.  
"...much." Hikaru added.  
Tamaki knew he should've jumped up and ran, but something kept him there.  
The twins sat on their knees and simultaneously bent down to lick the cake off his face.  
Finally he understood what they had planned. Kaoru finished his side of Tamaki's face before Hikaru did, and decided to move on. Tamaki sucked in a breath as he licked at his sensitive neck. Hikaru moved to join his brother, smirking at the small gasps that escaped the blonde. The twins quickly licked his chest clean, and started in on his belly. Tamaki almost lost all control right there. He reached for the nearest twin and tangled his fingers in his hair. Said twin looked up at him, grinning and licking his lips. The twin plucked a strawberry off of a nearby cheesecake and stuck it in Tamaki's mouth. Before he could object, the redhead lunged at him, their lips meeting abruptly. Tamaki sighed in appreciation, playing with the strawberry in his mouth and then reluctantly biting it in half to share. The twin took his half of the fruit into his mouth and broke the kiss slowly. Tamaki looked at him, red-faced with embarrassment and shame.  
_What the hell am I doing?_ a small voice in the back of his head screamed at him.  
The twin kissed his finger and tapped it on Tamaki's nose. For some reason he found that quirky act incredibly sexy. He blinked his eyes a few times.  
_What's happening to me?_  
He was so distracted with that twin that he hadn't noticed the other had finished. Only one part remained untouched (and we all know which part that is!)  
The Hitachiin brothers slid off the table, standing before him. Tamaki was almost infatuated with them.  
They both leaned forward, breathing their hot breath on his erection, looking up at him with those gorgeous golden eyes. It was all so hypnotic, and exotic. He no longer felt like a victim. He felt like he was receiving some sort of initiation, one of high honor. He was ranked above them in his own mind, so it was only fitting.  
He was ripped away from his thoughts when the twins began to drag their tongues up his cock. He gripped the silk tablecloth as hard as he could, squirming visibly as he felt heat envelop his member. He threw his head back in pure bliss, gripping the hair of the twin that was sucking him. The other one moved back onto the table, and sat so that he was straddling Tamaki. The blonde looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, enjoying everything at that moment. It was all so new and amazing, each sensation too powerful to resist. Tamaki had never felt anything like it.  
The twin that was on top of him began raking his nails down his skin. Tamaki cried out in pain, but the redhead covered his mouth with an amazing kiss. He pulled away, panting.  
"Don't pretend like you don't love it." he breathed huskily.  
From that point on, everything was on fire; their skin, their breath, their eyes, his pain. They made him beg for it. They knew when to kiss, and where to touch, and what to say, and how to say it. Somehow, they knew everything.

8== D That Evening 8== D

Tamaki woke with two bodies on either side of him. He found himself looking at a sleeping Hikaru, the twin's face illuminated in the dim moonlight. He thought of how the twins looked when they were asleep, almost innocent.  
He sat up, muscles aching, and looked around.  
_What am I doing here?_  
And then he remembered. He mentally punched himself.  
_Why would I let something like this happen?_  
As carefully as possible, he managed to separate himself from the two bodies and crawl off of the table. As he was getting his cake-stained clothes on, he heard a voice.  
"I'm sorry."  
Tamaki looked over to see Kaoru rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
"For what?" Tamaki asked, his voice a little too calm.  
Kaoru dropped his gaze guiltily.  
"Um...about earlier...it wasn't my idea, I swear. Hikaru just...gets bored..."  
Tamaki just looked at him, instantly resorting to 'charming mode'.  
"It's okay, I-"  
He blushed.  
"I thought it was nice..."  
Kaoru looked up in surprise, and blushed too.  
"Yeah..it was..." He agreed shyly.  
"Hey...can we keep this just between us?" Tamaki asked as he slipped his pants  
on.  
Kaoru nodded. "Sure. Hey, are you hungry?" he asked.  
"Well I haven't eaten since lunch..." Tamaki admitted.  
Kaoru smiled. "Yeah, I'm starving too."  
Kaoru got up out of bed and was about to get dressed, when he paused and cursed under his breath.  
"Hey, how would you feel about a hot shower and some clean clothes?" he asked, more to himself that to Tamaki.  
"That sounds _fantastic._"  
Kaoru looked at him suggestively.  
"I'll be waiting." he purred, and got up to leave.  
"Hey, Kaoru?"  
Kaoru paused and turned.  
"Hmm?"  
"How'd you know I liked strawberries?"  
"I just knew."  
Tamaki pouted. Kaoru laughed at him.  
"Are you coming?"  
As Tamaki nodded and stood up to follow, he looked back at Hikaru (who was still off in dreamland), and couldn't help but think that maybe the twins weren't as bad as they seemed. Hell, the Host Club might actually be good for them!

~Fin


End file.
